Christmas Rocks!
by Andy Elric
Summary: La época navideña es inspiración para hermosas y a veces -raras- melodías. Esta colección contiene seis de tantas canciones que alegran el mes de diciembre, ahora convertidas en seis historias pokeshipping.
1. Baby It's Cold Outside

_¡Feliz Navidad... Atrasada! Jaja Bueno es solo por un día y como lo tenía casi concluido no quise dejarlo todo un año en la computadora guardado, así que lo terminé. Y si, Esta es otra colección de One Shots, en total serán seis, aunque creo que los demás si serán hasta el próximo año, así que espero que disfruten de este pequeño y tierno one shot navideño, acéptenlo como mi regalo de mi parte a todos ustedes que todavía me siguen y esperan que actualice. _

_Las canciones que utilice son las menos comunes que tengo en mi lista de música navideña n_n aunque esta es sin duda una de las clásicas, por eso es que a utilicé, porque la verdad me gusta bastante. _

**Baby It's Cold Outside**

Luces intermitentes de vistosos colores, fuego en la chimenea, una reconfortante frazada adornada con stantlers, la insistencia de la alegre melodía de los villancicos en la radio. Todo en conjunto tenía una sola definición: Perfecto, sobre todo por el elemento final que sobrecogía su sala de estar.

Risa.

\- ¡Definidamente eres un tonto!

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero si tu eres la señorita destroza cocinas! ahora que le diré a mi madre sobre lo que pasó a la pared detrás de la estufa, ¿qué se quemó sola o siempre ha estado así?

\- ¡oh cállate! Pensé que no habría tanta ciencia en calentar un poco de chocolate

\- Apuesto que no sabías que llevaba leche también, de saberlo no hubieras terminado con ese desastre pegado al sartén.

\- Y que me dices tu, señor _"puedo poner los malvaviscos en el horno de microondas" _

\- ¡No sabía que iban a explotar!

\- En realidad, yo si tenía la ligera sospecha

\- ¿Entonces por que me dejaste hacerlo?

\- Pensé que sería divertido verte intentándolo ¡y claro que fue divertido cuando abriste la puerta y todo te saltó a la cara!

Explotaron de nuevo las carcajadas y debía admitir que había sido la tarde más amena que había tenido en todo el mes. En realidad, había sido el mejor día de todo el año.

\- No me había divertido así en mucho tiempo – Admitió a su acompañante que sonrió al escucharlo.

\- Es porque no me habías tenido a mi en mucho tiempo – Se atrevió a decir, escondiendo sus mejillas coloradas tras la taza de chocolate humeante que fingía beber. Su momento de osadía acabó tan pronto como las palabras había escapado de su boca y temía que Ash las desmintiera, pero en su lugar, una sonrisa aún más amplia se apoderó del rostro del entrenador.

\- Tienes toda la razón, Mist. – Se levantó del sillón corriendo hasta la chimenea sobre la cual se encontraba un pequeño calendario de divertidas figuras y de la misma forma apresurada regresó hasta su amiga. – Definitivamente fue mejor que llegaras unos días antes de Navidad, así podremos hacer un montón de cosas divertidas…

\- Ash.

\- Hoy podremos ver todas las películas navideñas que podamos antes de quedarnos dormidos…

\- Ash

\- Mañana iremos a patinar en el lago congelado…

\- Ash

\- ¡Y después podremos ir al festival de invierno justo antes de nochebuena!

**\- ¡Ash! **

\- ¡Ahhh! No me tienes que gritar en el oído, si no te gusta alguna de mis ideas, se pueden modificar.

\- No, no es eso, pero… Yo no dije que me quedaría hasta Navidad.

Ash parecía realmente confundido con lo que parecía ser nueva información, pero ya que lo pensaba detenidamente, la chica se había aparecido frente a su puerta con esa arrebatadora sonrisa, viéndose mas linda que nunca con el ajustado suéter rojo que llevaba puesto y esos jeans… Era todo. Ni una maleta, nada de equipaje.

\- Oh, yo supuse que habías aceptado la invitación de mi madre de pasar las fiestas aquí en Paleta.

\- Y así será, volveré para Nochebuena, pero no puedo quedarme hoy. Tengo muchas tareas en el gimnasio aún. – Dejó la taza casi vacía sobre la mesita de la sala y se arremangó el suéter verificando la hora en su reloj – En realidad, debiera de irme ahora o no encontraré transporte para regresar a Celeste. Ha sido divertido ponernos al día y te veré de nuevo pronto ¿De acuerdo? – Caminó hacia el perchero de madera, donde estaban su abrigo de lana y su gorro. Ash se levantó corriendo detrás de ella con cierta desesperación, sirviendo de obstáculo entre la pelirroja y los objetos que intentaba tomar.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Irte? ¿Ahora? Pero… pero… Misty…

\- ¿Qué pasa Ash? - Trataba de hacerlo a un lado sin conseguirlo, Ash seguía bloqueando sus manos que intentaban alcanzar su abrigo. - ¡Ash, deja de hacer eso!  
\- ¡Es que te digo que no puedes irte! - Le dio un ligero empujón alejándola de sus prendas y de la entrada de su casa.

\- ¡Agh! Por que no? Dame una buena razón Ketchum, por la que no pueda irme a mi casa...

\- Porque… porque... - Siempre le pasaba eso, tenía alguna "brillante" idea sin pensar en los detalles... O en la coherencia de sus palabras. Si no tenía ninguna razón para detenerla, ¿por qué lo intentaba? Ah si, porque quería disfrutar de la presencia de Misty tanto como fuera posible. Debía intentar algo, lo que sea y rápido, porque la impaciencia de Misty iba en aumento, lo veía en su ceño fruncido y en el tic de su pie que cada vez se hacía más rápido.  
\- Y bien, ¿dime por qué estás intentando que pierda mi autobús?

\- Porque... ¡porque hace mucho frío afuera por supuesto! Y de seguro ni siquiera habrá transporte porque las vías... Se... ¡Se bloquean! ¿Para qué vas solo a la calle para congelarte?

\- Estás demente... - Lo miró un tanto hastiada por su tonta explicación - Eso solo pasa cuando los caminos se cubren de nieve y no ha caído ni un solo copo, así que...

\- ¡Nieve! si tienes razón... ¡Espera aquí! - Hizo gestos que indicaban se detuviese mientras corría hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Ash!

\- ¡Solo espera!

\- ¡Pero Ash!

\- ¡No te vayas, ahora regreso!

Sin darle tiempo a responder corrió hasta la planta alta de su casa haciendo un montón de ruido en el proceso, Misty podía escuchar como el chico corría de un lado a otro, abriendo gavetas y ventanas, incluso soltando una que otra maldición al tropezar con los objetos que seguramente él mismo había desordenado haciendo… en realidad no tenía idea de que podría estar haciendo.

El conocido sonido de una pokebola al ser abierta fue lo único que podía distinguir y luego…

_"Si, si, sal al tejado y hazlo" _

\- ¿Con quién demonios está hablando?

La curiosidad podía mas que su prisa de salir y se acercó hasta el primer peldaño de la escalera dispuesta a buscar al muchacho cuando éste regresó corriendo con obvia agitación.

\- Oh bien, no te has ido.

\- Pero estoy a punto de marcharme, no me importa que locuras estés haciendo allá arriba.

\- ¿Locuras? No estaba haciendo nada y no podrás irte porque ¡mira! - señaló el ventanal de la sala mientras tomaba a Misty por los brazos empujándola frente hacia ella - ¿Ves? ¡Está nevando! Tal vez siga así toda la noche y todo el día de mañana. Los caminos cerrarán, no habrá transporte, ¡así que no podrás irte!

Misty miró la suave nevada con cierta incredulidad, sobre todo por la _"casualidad"_ de que ocurriera justo después de hablar de ello con Ash, quien parecía bastante complacido con el repentino cambio climático. La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y acercó su rostro al del chico, intentando intimidarlo. sin duda logró hacerlo, pues el entrenador se veía cada vez mas nervioso.

\- Así que... ¿Solo empezó a nevar?

\- ¡Claro! Allí están las pruebas.

\- ¿Y tu no tienes nada que ver con eso?

\- Ey, culpa a la naturaleza, no a mi. - Rodó los ojos un tanto irritada por las tontas contestaciones de Ash y al hacerlo notó algo extraño en el exterior de la casa, algo que parecía diferente por la ventana de la cocina que acontecía frente a sus ojos. Sin duda Ash tenía que ver con ello y haría que lo confesara justo en ese momento.

\- Así que la naturaleza... Es extraña, ¿no?

\- ¡Si! Por eso es peligroso que te vayas ahora

\- De verdad extraña porque... ¡Solo esta nevando en ésta ventana!

\- ¡¿Ah?!

\- ¡Qué es lo que estuviste haciendo allá arriba Ash Ketchum!

\- ¡Nada!

\- ¡Mientes!

\- ¡No es verdad! Misty, ¡no!

Intentó detenerla, pero ella fue más rápida, ya había subido las escaleras buscando algo que resultara diferente, algo que delatara las acciones previas de Ash. La corriente helada no tardó en revelar la ventana abierta en el cuarto de huéspedes y quien estaba afuera era sin duda el culpable de la parcial nevada en la residencia de los Ketchum.

\- ¡Glalie! - Gritó en tono molesto al pokemón que al verse descubierto detuvo su ataque de ventisca y no teniendo ganas de lidiar con la furia de la jovencita o de su entrenador, saltó del tejado, escabulléndose hacia un lugar más tranquilo lejos de gritos o posibles represalias. - ¡Muy chistoso Ash! - Estaba genuinamente enojada. ¿Era qué solo quería hacerle una mala broma? Así parecía y no dudó en soltarle un buen golpe que lo mandó al suelo. Sin escuchar las burdas explicaciones que el chico le hacía, se dirigió hacia las escaleras... O eso pretendía pues no había terminado de dar ni un paso cuando Ash había afianzado sus manos a una de las botas felpudas de la chica impidiéndole caminar con normalidad.

\- ¡Por favor, por favor Misty no te vayas! - Gritaba en un tono bastante infantil, negándose a soltarse del pie de su amiga a pesar de que ella seguía caminando, arrastrándolo cual trapo viejos por el suelo. - Si de todas formas vas a regresar en Nochebuena es mejor que te quedes desde hoy.

\- Ya te dije que no, Ash. Tengo labores en el gimnasio

\- Puedes hacerlas después.

\- Mis hermanas no estarían muy contentas si eso ocurre y no... Puedo...abandonar... Mis responsabilidades, ¡Ash! ¡Ya suéltame! Pensé que las escaleras te harían levantarte.

\- ¡Pues pensaste mal! Si quieres irte a Celeste tendrás que llevarme arrastrando y no creo que seas tan cruel como para hacerme que te siga pegado a tu pie, ¿verdad?

Misty bajó la mirada hasta el chico que se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, haciendo un gesto que intentaba ser lo suficientemente tierno como para conmoverla y obligarla a desistir de sus intenciones de irse. El muy maldito lo estaba consiguiendo, pero Misty no podía caer por un truco tan barato si solo era una mirada tierna y un gesto indignado. ¡No! Debía resistirse a sus encantos, es decir a sus chantajes. Agitó su pie tan fuerte como pudo hasta que se liberó de Ash, apenas si se vio desprendida del peso extra, corrió hasta la puerta, segura de que Ash no tendría tiempo de reponerse para detenerla. Pensó mal. sin importarle que su cabeza impactara contra uno de los tantos muebles de la sala, se levantó deprisa hasta el perchero, ganándole a Misty por segundos la carrera y arrebatando casi de sus manos las pertenecías de su amiga.

\- ¡Aja! - gritó triunfante agitando el abrigo en el aire - no puedes irte sin tus cosas.

\- Eres un inmaduro, ¡Ya dame eso! – Intentó quitarle de las manos los artículos que tan triunfante ondeaba sin conseguirlo, sobre todo cuando él comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de la mesita en la sala. Parecía demasiado alegre y con cada tonta risa que alcanzaba a escuchar en cada tonta vuelta que daba, su furia crecía. – ¡Bien! ¡Quédate con ellos no los necesito para regresar a mi casa!

Y sin más salió por la puerta dispuesta a marcharse… Eso fue hasta que la helada brisa pegó de lleno en todo su delgado cuerpo, el ligero suéter rojo no era contendiente para el frío que comenzaba azotar todo el pueblo y que aún con la ausencia de la nieve se estaba haciendo bastante insoportable. Se abrazó a si misma y dio algunos pasos decidida a marcharse, de nuevo un fuerte ventarrón la detuvo… al igual que los brazos de Ash que con brusquedad la regresaron al interior de la casa.

\- Está bien – Dijo el joven una vez que regresaron al corredor de la entrada, cerrando la puerta – No podría dejar que te marcharas así, te puedes enfermar. Si en verdad quieres irte pedimos un taxi y te acompaño hasta la estación. – Su tono era de total resignación, entregando las prendas a su amiga que indicaban decía la verdad.

Debía de estar agradecida que sus locos intentos por detenerla habían terminado, pero la verdad es que sentía mucha curiosidad de saber por qué alguien que a veces podía ser en verdad orgulloso como lo era Ash, había preferido incluso rogarle antes que dejarla ir y también, quería saber si es que él sentía tanta tristeza por verla marchar como lo demostraba todo su rostro en ese momento. Ni siquiera se puso el saco, lo hizo a un lado acercándose al joven que intentaba contactar a un taxi a través del teléfono.

\- Espera un momento Ash. – El mencionado dejó de lado el aparato para prestarle su total atención a la pelirroja que parecía algo seria al hablarle - ¿Por qué haces esto?

\- Bueno, porque si te dejara ir en este clima, te diera neumonía y murieras, creo que me sentiría un poco culpable…

\- ¡No lo del taxi, tarado! ¿Por qué hiciste tantas locuras para qué no me fuera? ¿Es realmente tan importante para ti que me quede?

\- Pues… si lo es – Confesó con franqueza, aunque no pudo evitar que un tono rojizo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

\- En lugar de hacer tantas tonterías, pudiste habérmelo pedido ¿Sabes?

\- Bien, te lo pido ahora: Mist, por favor no te vayas. – Misty se recargó en la pared, colocando un dedo sobre su mejilla, parecía como si de verdad lo estuviera meditando más de la cuenta.

\- Está bien. – Contestó al cabo de unos segundos de _intensa_ reflexión.

\- ¿De verdad? – Estaba emocionado, a punto de dar saltos de felicidad alrededor del sillón, pero el dedo índice que antes estaba sobre el rostro de Misty, ahora se encontraba firme frente a él. Sabía que no podría salirse con la suya tan fácil.

\- Con una condición.

\- De acuerdo… - Contestó no muy convencido, Misty si podía ser muy aprovechada de situaciones como esa.

\- Tienes que decime la verdad.

\- ¿Ah?

\- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que me quede? Es decir, de todas formas verías a todos en Navidad, ¿Por qué no simplemente vernos allí? – Y después de sus cuestionamientos fijó sus ojos de esmeralda en él.

Era mejor si le pedía dinero o que se tirara a un pozo, ¿Por qué preguntarle algo que solo hacía su corazón palpitar con tanta rapidez? No desconocía la respuesta, pero decírsela a ella si que resultaría bastante complicado y más si lo seguía mirando de esa forma tan intensa.

\- Bueno… porque no sería lo mismo. – Despegaba su suéter de su cuello intentando respirar mejor, de pronto todo el frío que reclamaba sentir parecía desvanecerse por completo siendo reemplazado con un intenso bochorno – Es decir, si te vería y estaríamos juntos, pero lo mismo estarían Tracey, Brock o muchos otros que te han extrañado y no dudarían en hablar contigo por horas.

\- ¿Y eso es malo por qué…?

\- Porque tendría que compartirte con todos cuando realmente no quiero. – Vaya que empezaba hacer calor, por lo menos para Ash y su rostro, pues había pasado de un ligero rosado a un intenso rojo que lo cubría por completo. Bajó la mirada así no pudo notar que las mejillas de Misty se encontraban en un tono similar. – Hoy ha sido maravilloso, pero no solo porque hayas venido, sino por estar solos tu y yo. Creo que… quería fuera de esa manera por un poco más de tiempo.

En realidad, deseaba que siguieran así por toda la vida, pero decidió que esa última confesión debía guardársela, sería demasiado vergonzosa, más que todo lo ya confesado. De seguro Misty se molestaría pues todas sus razones eran realmente egoístas y seguro saldría huyendo en el primer transporte que encontrara hacia Celeste.

No fue así, ella seguía frente a él, sonriendo.

\- ¿Ves? Solo tenías que decir eso en lugar de poner al pobre de Glalie a crear una nevada.

\- ¿E… eso quiere decir que... te quedarás?

\- Supongo. Es decir, pasar tiempo a solas contigo, puede ser realmente divertido.

\- ¡Genial!

\- Además, después de Navidad me ayudarás con el gimnasio y así no tendré trabajo atrasado.

\- Claro que… ¡Ey! ¿Quién te dijo que yo haré tal cosa?

\- Tu, cuando confesaste _adorar_ el tiempo que pasas conmigo.

\- Yo… Yo no dije eso – Su rostro estaba a punto de explotar, sobre todo cuando ella parecía burlarse cada segundo más de él.

\- Oh, pero si eso es lo que diste a entender.

\- ¡Pues entendiste mal! En lugar de inventarte cosas busca algo que ver en la televisión.

\- ¿Para que puedas abrazarme mientras lo vemos juntos?

\- Si… ¡Es decir no! ¡Misty ya deja eso!

Vaya que iba disfrutar molestarlo por algunos días, así como iba a disfrutar decirle que ella sentía lo mismo y después explicarle al despistado de Ash la razón detrás de ese mutuo sentimiento que a sus dieciséis años parecía no deducir del todo.

Entonces podrían pasar todas sus Navidades juntos, hiciera frío o no.

* * *

_Y... Eso es todo n_n les dije que era corto, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado, trataré de poner otro para año nuevo, pero si no lo consigo, seguro el próximo año tendrán unos cuantos shots navideños, saben que amo estas épocas y amando el pokeshipping solo dan como resultado un montón de historias azucaradas de mi parte para todos ustedes. Ojalá hayan disfrutado las fiestas con sus familias. Saben que de mi parte siempre habrá buenos deseos para todos ustedes n_n_

_Esta canción la encuentran con un montón de interpretes pero mi favorita sin duda es con **Lady Antebellum**_


	2. Alone on Christmas Day

_HOLA DE NUEVO! Ya sé que no es Navidad y no, para nada es una broma de día de los inocentes, esto fue un rápido intento de no dejar de lado este año esta colección de fics Navideños (tal vez el próximo año si los acabe) pero sobre todo, quería dejar algo en este día de una querida amiga Belen! Feliz cumpleaños te deseo lo mejor y prometo seguir todos mis fics muy pronto para que nunca dejes de ilucionarte con el pokeshipping. n_n Espero que sea de su agrado algo sobre la navidad a pesar de ser 28 _

**Alone on Christmas Day**

No recordaba que ciudad Eterna fuese tan fría o propicia a ligeras nevadas, pero de cualquier manera, prefería llenarse de copos de nieve en ese balcón que entrar de nuevo al lujoso salón donde, entre bullicio, plática insulsa y música aburrida tuviera que continuar con el 'cumplimiento de su deber'.

En definitiva, prefería congelarse – porque un traje fino y de diseñador como ese no podía ser opacado por un grueso saco, según los consejos de su amiga –, leyendo _ese_ mensaje de texto otra vez.

_"Lástima que tu gira por Sinnoh se tenga que extender, sin duda la Navidad no será igual sin ti. Te extraño, sobre todo ahora que hace tanto frío. ¿Nos veremos en año nuevo?" _

A veces odiaba tanto los celulares, la mensajería rápida hacía que todos se olvidaran de una función más de ese aparato que era algo como... ¡Hacer llamadas! Así por lo menos podría escuchar su voz... Suspiró molesto con su propia mentira, en esos días estaba tan ocupado que ni podría contestarle si lo hubiera llamado.

Ocupado en Navidad... Resopló. Pensaba que eso solo podía ocurrirle a Santa Claus, no a él, él debiera estar en casa de su madre colocando el árbol con todas sus decoraciones o mejor aún, probando cada postre de temporada preparado por ella. Debía estar tirado frente al televisor y al igual que cuando era un niño, pasar el día entero en sus piyamas decorativos viendo cada película que le hacía creer en la magia de ese día, en que todo se arreglaba porque el amor y los buenos deseos son más fuertes que toda la maldad en el mundo... Pero no era un niño, no más, era un adulto con un puesto muy importante y un montón de obligaciones atadas a ello. Por eso no podía pasar una tranquila Nochebuena en su pueblo natal, por eso estaba en una distante región alejado de su hogar, alejado de ella, quien había hecho aún más especiales las festividades que disfrutaba desde siempre, gusto que afortunadamente compartían.

En definitiva iba a ser una época muy difícil de sobrellevar si faltaba una semana para la Navidad y ya se sentía tan a la deriva y solo...

\- Ash...

Una dulce voz lo hizo olvidarse de sus problemas y mirar a quien le llamaba en lugar de seguir absorto en la pantalla de su celular. Se obligó a recomponer su semblante decaído y dedicarle una sonrisa a la chica junto a la puerta corrediza. La culpabilidad lo invadió por sentirse abandonado cuando por lo menos a todos esos eventos asistía ella, su amiga y asesora de imagen, quien había dejado tanto con tal de acudir a su ayuda. Aunque no entendiera porque lo hacía, solo tenía la certeza de que no podía ser desconsiderado con ella.

\- Serena, no creo que sea conveniente que estés aquí, podrías enfermarte.

\- Lo mismo podría pasarte a ti, ¡está helando! - Dijo dando unos pasos hacia él cubriéndose los antebrazos con sus propias manos. Un vestido _strapless_ de coctel multicolor como el que portaba, estaba diseñado para ser el centro de atención en un salón lleno de gente, no para perseguir a un joven hasta el gélido exterior. - Además tienes que hablar con el señor Anderson, el será uno de los mayores patrocinadores del próximo torneo y Lance insistió que seas tu quien...

\- Si, si. Ya voy... – Contestó algo hastiado mientras guardaba su Smartphone, dejando sus manos dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Entre más obligaciones tenía, mayor era el agobio que sentía y solo esperaba que esa noche terminara.

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a su amiga castaña o pedirle que lo acompañase de vuelta a la fiesta, simplemente la pasó de largo, algo que Serena no apreció mucho y lo sujetó del brazo, obligándole a detenerse.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – Su bella voz denotaba total inquietud. Instantáneamente, Ash se sintió como un completo patán por percibir de la castaña tanta preocupación mientras su mente y corazón estaba en otro lado, en ciudad Celeste para ser exactos. Sonrió casi por obligación.

\- Nada de que preocuparse, – Colocó su mano sobre la de Serena - Solo... Siento un poco de nostalgia. Por mis viajes, hubo muchas Navidades que viví lejos de casa, pero en los últimos años pude celebrar las fechas en pueblo Paleta y creo que ya me estaba acostumbrando, ¿sabes? Además... Creo que Misty también disfruta más de pasarlo conmigo... – Con tan solo recordar a la pelirroja, volvió a él esa pesadez que nacía de su lejanía - Aunque no me lo dice, creo que no está nada contenta de pasar la Navidad separados, sobre todo cuando esta sería la primera que celebraríamos como pareja… – Sus propias palabras lo herían y en ese instante volvió a él la sensación amarga que comenzaban a infectar toda su personalidad. Ya no se sentía como el niño alegre que siempre fue, solo era un hombre gris, como muchos otros en el mundo.

Y volvió a sumirse en sus problemas, en su angustia tan profundamente que no percibió la tristeza en el rostro de Serena. Ella también sufría una gran pena, aunque claro, en ella existía por razones diferentes.

Mientras Ash quería más que nada estar en otro lado, Serena estaba justo donde deseaba: junto a él, pero esperaba que él tuviera una actitud más positiva con respecto a ello. Que sintiera algo de alegría por tener que atender esos compromisos que los obligaban a verse, a trabajar juntos y que ella esperaba los condujera a otro tipo de acercamiento. Sin embargo, llevaban más de cinco días en fiestas glamorosas y de todas ellas, el entrenador había escapado, prefiriendo observar su teléfono y pensar en Misty…

No iba a permitir que así transcurrieran los días restantes, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para cambiar el mal genio de Ash y estaba determinada a conseguirlo.

\- Yo sé que el trabajo a veces es difícil, yo también estoy un poco triste por estar aquí y no en casa – Mintió – Pero al menos podemos pasar la Navidad... juntos - Se plantó frente a él atreviéndose a posar sus pequeñas manos sobre las solapas de la chaqueta de Ash y éste la miró fijamente. Al sentir la tierna mirada del joven, Serena se sonrojó al instante. – Para ese día estaremos en Hearthome y ya reservé una cena especial para los dos en el _Bistro Matisse._ Es el mejor restaurant de la ciudad, su comida es en verdad deliciosa. Creo que podría ser una noche entretenida si cooperamos un poco. – Siguió observándolo con una perfecta sonrisa congelada en su rostro en espera de alguna respuesta por parte del entrenador. Él solo se atrevió a curvear un poco sus labios, en un gesto amistoso que no alcanzaba a ser una sincera sonrisa.

\- Supongo que suena como un buen plan... dadas las circunstancias. Me alegro de tener amigos cerca en situaciones de crisis. Gracias Serena.

Sin saber que con sus amables palabras, destruyó toda ilusión en la bella mujer, Ash caminó de vuelta al salón dejando a la castaña con una sensación de desazón.

\- Si, para eso están los amigos…

Susurró apretando los puños, sin preocuparse ya por el frío, pues la nieve cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos se sentía cálida a comparación del amistoso agradecimiento de Ash.

Por un instante pensó en rendirse, resultaba tan dolorosamente obvio que el objeto de su amor parecía enfocar toda su atención en otra chica, en Misty para ser exactos. ¿Estaba mal que a pesar de saberlos juntos aún quisiera ganarse el afecto del entrenador? Se contestó con un _**No**_ nacido de la total necedad. De momento, Misty no estaba allí y ella si, situación que no pensaba desaprovechar. Con su persistencia y un poco de suerte podría ser que al inicio del nuevo año, las cosas la favorecieran… podía ser que Ash le diera una oportunidad…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

\- Debería alegrarme, aunque sea un poco, ¿no lo crees, Pikachu? - El muchacho consultó al pokemón en su hombro, mismo que parecía no entender del todo la pregunta. Ladeó la cabeza emitiendo un corto '_pika'_, esperando que el chico se explicase mejor. – Es decir, compré buenos regalos para Misty y Mamá, las veré apenas regrese, no debiera estar tan... - _"asquerosamente triste."_ Pensó para si el muchacho, continuado su camino por las calles llenas de aparadores y gente.

\- Pi pika, pikachu – El consejo proveniente del roedor solo logró confundirlo más.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que _siga adelante_? ¿Quieres que… me olvide de todo? ¿Crees que estoy exagerando y no debo pensar tanto en Misty?

Pikachu movió su cabeza en signo de negación, exasperado de lo obtuso que su amigo podía llegar a ser. Volvió hablarle y a pesar de que era bastante complejo, al final Ash captó el mensaje correcto.

\- Si, creo que tienes razón. El trabajo en la liga no es tan malo y no siempre las cosas van a salir así de mal, sé que solo es una mala racha. Aún así hay algo que no se siente… bien. Suena tonto, pero no creo que deba pasar la Navidad con Serena.

"_¿No me digas?" _Pensó Pikachu rodando sus ojos. En serio Ash podía ser bastante ciego para no advertir las intenciones ocultas tras las acciones de Serena, por lo menos no a un nivel consiente.

\- Pi pika chu. – Dijo el pokemón sin emoción alguna, lo menos que quería era volcarse en contra de la _amistosa_ chica.

\- Tienes razón, aún puedo arreglar parte de este problema, aunque sea un poco. Solo debo comprar un regalo más. ¡Creo que a Serena le encantará!

"_Lo dudo"_

Pikachu se guardó ese comentario porque, aun sin saber qué tenía en mente su entrenador, podía imaginarlo, pero prefirió dejar al muchacho con la alegría de pensarse un buen amigo por la sorpresa que le prepararía a Serena.

Recorrió a toda velocidad el centro comercial, en busca del grandioso obsequio.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Sólo un día más para Nochebuena"_

Pensó sonriendo la castaña, mientras acomodaba su abrigo rosa y se colocaba los guantes de piel antes de salir del taxi, lista para abordar el tren que la llevaría a Hearthome y el momento perfecto que había creado en su mente por fin se haría realidad.

Una noche nevada, la cena más perfecta en el lugar más romántico de la ciudad y todo completamente a solas con Ash. Resultaba imposible contener la emoción, sobre todo cuando lo vio en los andenes. Su figura envuelta en un abrigo negro, pero a pesar de ello se podía adivinar el atlético cuerpo bajo la prenda de lana. En definitiva la tenía completamente embobada, aún más cuando se acercaba a ella con una encantadora sonrisa.

\- ¡Serena! Llegaste temprano, eso es perfecto para mis planes – Dijo risueño y ella se sonrojó, sintiendo un revoloteo en todo su interior.

\- Si, es que pensé que habría mucha gente en la estación y no quería perderme el tren.

\- Pues me temo que lo harás. Espero que no te moleste un regalo de Navidad adelantado. – antes que la chica lo cuestionara, Ash puso un sobre blanco decorado con un listón frente a ella. Confundida, Serena lo tomó, pero la emoción de Ash era mucha como para esperarse a que lo abriera – Es un boleto para ciudad Luminalia. Es el último vuelo de ésta noche, sin duda estarás en casa para el momento indicado.

\- ¿En casa? P-pero Ash, ¿acaso tu…? – Apretó el sobre entre sus dedos con algo de rabia. - ¿No quieres pasar la Navidad conmigo?

\- Pues…

\- ¿En verdad es tan terrible la idea, Ash?

\- ¡No! No es para nada por eso. Es porque mencionaste que extrañabas tu hogar, yo sin duda preferiría estar en pueblo Paleta en lugar de asistir a otra aburrida fiesta con posibles patrocinadores. Es obvio que no puedo evitarlo, pero tu si. Has hecho un gran trabajo asesorándome y esta es mi manera de retribuírtelo. Es mi deseo que tengas la mejor de las Navidades, Serena. – Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica que temblaba, más no por el frío, sino por el rotundo e inocente rechazo que el chico acababa de hacerle.

\- G-gracias, Ash. – Contestó aguantándose las ganas de llorar. – Es mi deseo para ti también. – Él la abrazó y no pudo contener sus lagrimas por un segundo más. Ahora entendía que el entrenador siempre la vería como una buena amiga. Era momento de aceptarlo y retirarse con dignidad. Se separó de sus brazos limpiando sus ojos con discreción. – Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no la hubieras pasado tan genial en el _Matisse_, los lugares lujosos no son realmente tu hábitat natural.

\- Prefiero ponerme un suéter con Stantlers y comer malvaviscos hasta reventar. – La sinceridad del joven sin duda la hizo reír.

\- Bueno, hazlo, solo… no los uses en la cena con los patrocinadores. Aún debes lucir bien en público o acabarás con mi reputación.

\- Me comportaré, lo prometo.

Sin más que decir, Serena caminó de vuelta al área de taxis, donde Ash ya tenía todo listo para su trayecto al aeropuerto. Una última despedida con la mano fue todo lo que hubo entre ellos, mientras el automóvil se alejaba de la estación dejando en Ash una sensación de alivio que duró muy poco. Estar en un lugar como ese no era favorecedor para su estado de animo. Familias se reunían para buscar a esa persona que creyeron no llegaría a tiempo; una chica corrió al encuentro de su amado, llenándolo de besos… Si, deseaba tanto poder ser el protagonista de una escena similar…

\- Pi, Pikachu. – El pokemón junto a él le proporcionó unas palmadas en la pierna, tratando de reconfortarlo.

\- Es cierto la extraño demasiado – confesó el chico sin quitar la vista de esa enternecedora escena, sintiéndose como un niño envidioso, viendo a otro abrir el regalo que él jamás podría recibir – Y es difícil, sentirme así, pero por lo menos estoy contigo, ¿no amigo?

\- ¡Pika! – Confirmó su compañero de aventuras haciendo sonreír a su entrenador.

"_Pasajeros del tren de las siete rumbo a Herthome, favor de dirigirse al anden tres. Pasajeros del tren de las siete… "_

\- Es hora de abordar, Pikachu… Solo debo seguir adelante ¿cierto?

\- Pi…

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Vaya que se dedicaba a su carrera. Que fuese veinticuatro de diciembre no le daba un poco de descanso. Había pasado toda la mañana en juntas que se hacían cansadas porque la noche anterior había tenido su dichosa cena con los dueños de la compañía Pokétch.

Eran cerca de las nueve cuando por fin pudo llegar a su cuarto de hotel, cansado, fastidiado… triste, enojado. Ni siquiera tenía un plan para la noche y después del regalo que le hizo a Serena, ni un amigo con quien recibir la Navidad y Pikachu… seguía dándole ánimos, diciendo una y otra vez que aquello acabaría pronto.

"_El dolor pronto se desvanecerá" _

Ya no sabía si era su pokemón o el Maestro de una de esas películas de artes marciales. Era realmente raro, pero de cierta forma quería creerle, ya lo hacía. Suspiró un poco más tranquilo aflojando su corbata antes de entrar a su habitación… y sentarse en la completa obscuridad pues por más que intentó encender la luz, ésta nunca iluminó el lugar.

\- Diablos, y la encargada de la recepción no pudo decirme cuando vendrán a arreglarlo. – Se lamentó sonando un poco más viejo, un poco más amargado. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Tal vez era solo mejor descansar…

Sería difícil conseguirlo, pues un ruido enseguida llamó su atención.

Nadie había llamado a la puerta, pero claro escuchó cuando esta se abrió. Quiso levantarse de un salto y averiguar quien había irrumpido su tranquilidad, solo que un peso extra sobre él se lo impidió.

\- ¿Qué dem…?

\- Feliz Navidad para ti también, Ash.

La voz, el aroma que lo envolvía, el recuerdo exacto de esos brazos, ese cuerpo… los cabellos largos color naranja sobre su rostro.

\- ¡Misty! – Separó un poco el rostro de la chica con ambas manos, solo para asegurarse que en verdad era ella. Sin duda lo era y a su parecer lucía más bella que nunca.

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Tampoco te esperaba a ti, es decir ¿cómo es esto posible?

\- Así. – del bolsillo de su abrigo, extrajo un sobre. En él, estaba el boleto que usó para viajar desde ciudad Celeste hasta allí. Junto al pasaje venía una nota.

"_**No puedo enviarte a casa como tu lo hiciste conmigo, pero si puedo llevar a ti lo que más deseas. **_

_**Feliz Navidad Ash" **_

Era una caligrafía perfecta, escrita en tinta color rosa. No era muy difícil saber a quien le debía tan encantador regalo de Navidad.

\- Serena me contacto ayer en la noche, dijo que no había sido fácil, pero finalmente consiguió un vuelo que me traería aquí… _"para llegar justo en el momento indicado." _Esas fueron sus palabras.

\- ¿Y tu…?

\- ¡No tenía mejores planes que aceptar el regalo de Serena! Bueno, tu madre me hizo prometerle que iríamos en el instante en que lleguemos a Kanto y…

No habló más, no pudo hacerlo pues el entrenador ya estaba besándola con completa avidez, algo que a ella no le importó contestar con la misma intensidad.

\- Ash… - Ella fue la primera en romper el contacto, sintiendo la pena de haberse sentado sobre él, - Tal vez debamos… buscar algún lugar con luz o…

\- ¿Por qué? Si así es perfecto. – De nuevo la atrajo hacia su boca ignorando los reclamos de la chica que al final de cuentas terminaría contestando sus besos…

Así de sencillo, el dolor, la tristeza, la amargura, todo se había esfumado y Ash nunca sabría si es que su pokemón podía ver el futuro o poseía sabiduría más allá de su entendimiento porque todo el tiempo tenía razón.

Solo debía continuar adelante hasta llegar a un momento en el que todo marcharía mejor.

* * *

_Corto y aunque es pokeshippero Misty no sale tanto, lo sé, pero en parte es por la canción que me inspiró. Los próximos estarán más tiempo juntos lo prometo. Nos leemos pronto y mil gracias por los reviews, que pocos y lo que sea - y de hace un año - pero me encantaron. _


End file.
